


Teaching Dr. Masters

by bi_furious1



Series: Lucky Thirteen [3]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Remy Hadley physically teaches young Dr. Masters the in's and out's of her ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Dr. Masters

(Featuring characters from the 7th season of the television show House M.D)

Martha. M Masters sat at the very front of her class, scribbling frantically. She hadn't missed a single word so far in a 2-hour lesson and she had no intention of slipping up now.

The young redhead was nearing the end of her time as an intern at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Soon she would receive her degree as a fully-fledged doctor. The lecture she was attending wasn't even required for her course, but Masters, being the nerd that she was, rationalized that a little extra knowledge never hurt anyone.

Deciding to continue her residency had taken time, in fact her first real break since she'd started studying medicine over 5 years ago. For all those years she had never wavered in her belief that this was her correct career path, that she belonged to this profession. Then she met House.

The time she spent working with the man had been the most bizarre, challenging and inspiring of her life. But it was also intense, insane and morally grey. By the end of her time with him she was stressed, fried and totally at a loss. All of her values had been put under question, her will tested. Hence the 3 month vacation.

The holiday had done the redhead good and she had spent the time freely enjoying the sunnier side of the world. Masters liked to think she'd matured as a result.

When she heard House had gone to prison Masters was forced to except reality; It was time for her to finish what she had started, get her degree and move forward from there. Without House issuing her insane challenges anymore becoming a Doctor actually seemed easy in comparison.

And so here she was, back in the hospital where it all began, pencil in hand, simply waiting for her time to end. With little left for her to do to complete her training Master's had been at a loss, still desperate to improve herself. Then she discovered Dr. Hadley.

The young doctor had also worked under House, taken his crap, fought the same impossible battles Masters had. Like the redhead Dr.Hadley had come close to the edge of oblivion, yet she was now stronger for it and was respected by all; Master's simply idolized her. That was why she came to the brunette's class.

Masters watched as the older Doctor used a hand to stroke long wavy hair over an ear, surveying the class. As she moved across the stage the young woman gesticulated at the image displayed on the board behind her. 

For a person within a position of authority within the hospital, Dr. Hadley had made minimal effort to dress professionally, instead choosing clothes that teased the male students she taught endlessly. The young doctor wore black jeans, perhaps her tightest to date and heels that emphasized her lithe frame. Complimenting these items a loose airy purple blouse was thrown casually over another of her casual tank tops. Masters’ eyes lingered a few seconds before she remembered where she was. Quickly her attention returned to her notes.

Once House was arrested it quickly became apparent to Thirteen she was out of a job. After her own year in prison the brunette simply had nowhere left to go. Only house would take on a doctor/ ex con and she had been grateful to him for it. But now he was gone she had to face reality. Life would never be as exciting again.

However, the hospital board had been kind, offering Thirteen a teaching job in House's absence. It was a long shot but she was glad of the work and it kept her busy while she pursued other, less reputable interests. Despite this she doubted the position would last. She was a terrible teacher and she doubted she could get away with fucking any students. The brunette did her best to hide it, but she was desperately horny. It had been a while…

The lessons consisted of simple, beginner’s stuff, bodily functions and explanations of internal symptoms. Easy, inherently boring topics. To keep from going insane she paid more attention to her students. 

From her vantage point she could measure up every young person in attendance. Thirteen, as always, was particularly interested in the girls that made up her class. All healthy, attractive and as bored as she was. There was however, a single redhead that especially caught her attention, a girl who acted differently from the rest.

Masters had sat at the front of every one of Thirteen's lectures, asking questions at every possible opportunity. Whilst others half-heartedly listened, prepared to cram last minute rather than actually taking notes, this girl actively took part and seemed fully absorbed.

At first it had been kind of annoying, the redhead was after all way too advanced in her training for this class, supposedly being some kind of genius. So the brunette had been curt with her answers. But after a while Thirteen had had no choice other than to take Masters in, since the girl spent so much time vying for her attention and the brunette had effectively become the girl's mentor.

Thirteen studied Masters now as she talked. The redhead was small and cute, dressed like a classic teacher's pet. Not that Thirteen minded, after all she was the teacher. The redhead wore a surprisingly short skirts, this one black and adorned in flower motifs. Thirteen doubted it was intentional, but the hem of those tapered skirts ended just below the curve of her adorably pert behind. She also wore heeled pumps in a desperate attempt to increase her height and socks that came up to her knees. Then there were the tops, which were all crisp, yet stretched like she hadn't changed them since before puberty. This just resulted in the garments struggling to contain the young, supple breasts within. Today's blue number yet again failed to hide the glorious round globes. The wide black belt wrapped around her midriff, coupled with the girl’s excellent posture, thrust her assets forward.

The girl was undeniably adorable, jotting away determinedly as Thirteen talked at length about the lower digestive tract and sphincter, personally her most intensely studied regions. She watched intently as the girl's big brown eyes flitted between her notepad and the brunette herself, all from beneath her fringe, which had become longer and less tidy since her time under House's tenure. 

Thirteen didn't tend to rob the cradle when she could avoid it, Masters carrying a little more baby fat than her usual conquests. But the brunette was hornier than ever and there was something about this girl that presented a challenge she simply could not pass up. She was tenacious and oblivious to how the rest of the world functioned. Thirteen became wet just imagining showing her how things really worked.

So when the young redhead asked for a moment of her time as the lecture finished, the brunette was powerless to resist, telling the girl to wait a second whilst she finished packing her bags. 

As the other students filed out noisily, Masters waited patiently at the desk just off to the side of the stage, nervous to finally have her teacher's full attention. She fidgeted, holding her books tightly against her chest as Dr. Hadley came over, smiling.

"Dr. Masters, I'm glad you've been taking such a keen interest, but I couldn't help but notice you've been taking even more notes than usual today. Fascinated by the rectum?"

Master blushed furiously, stumbling over words and averting her eyes as she replied: "Well of course the whole body is fascinating, but the sphincter just seems so off-limits, so private. Knowledge is power right??"

Thirteen feigned a frown, though internally she allowed herself a giggle. This girl was clearly a virgin, so uptight and nervous.

"You understand as a doctor there can be no region of the body your uncomfortable or unfamiliar with, right?"

Masters bit her lip, looking down at her shoes.

"I-I know, but I can't exactly get much experience of that region unless a patient comes in with a rectal ailment. Did you know only 2.5% of cases require the doctor to handle the anus? Weird right??"

"I think it's weirder that you know that..." Thirteen replied, though again she smiled warmly.

Again there was silence, Masters swaying awkward before she built up the courage to ask what she had been intending throughout the lecture: “I was just wondering if you knew anyway I could get some practice? You know, in that area...”

For a moment Thirteen was speechless. It was like this girl was offering herself to the brunette on a silver platter! She tried to stay calm, speaking slowly and carefully when she replied: "Well I can't summon a patient here for you to examine, but I could give you some basic one on one instruction. Of course, only if you’re up for it..."

Masters nodded enthusiastically, thrilled to have a chance to learn from and maybe even prove herself to her idol. 

"Well… Do you know Dr. Malcolm’s thesis on the lower digestive tract?" asked Thirteen pointing to one of the books in the redhead's arms.

Again Masters just nodded.

"You think you could use that amazing memory of yours to draw the full Malcolm diagram on my board?"

Master's leapt at the chance to impress the brunette Doctor and eagerly took a chalk piece from the young woman. Soon she was sketching away, a large image of the rectum, sectioned down the middle, began taking shape on the board.

Thirteen-leant back on the desk, watching as the girl worked tirelessly, eyes drawn to the girl's sweet little behind as she wiggled from left to right.

When Masters finished she turned to Thirteen intently, who addressed her once more as a teacher would a student:

"Not bad, so we at least know now that you have an idea of where everything is. But there's a difference between understanding and experiencing how a procedure works.”

Thirteen rose from her leaning position and strode over to Masters, grabbing her firmly by the shoulders and turning her slowly so that she faced the board once more, before pushing the redhead forward and directing her palms onto its surface. Now Masters was mere millimeters from her own diagram, perplexed by where this was going.

"Now I'm going to try a visualization technique which will help you identify with your patient. Close your eyes and imagine your diagram.

Masters did as she was told, and Thirteen watched gleefully as her brow furrowed in concentration. Then the brunette allowed her own hands to slide down the young redhead's back slipping along her spine, inching her waist forward until she was in a more arched position; like Masters was doing push ups against the board.

Masters big brown eyes sprung open as she felt a hand descend onto one of her ass cheeks, gasping as long fingers  
squeezed her skirt clad buttocks.

Master's attempted to turn but Thirteen used another firm hand to hold her in place.

"Sorry but I was just wondering how this will help me learn…" Masters flinched, yelping mid-sentence as the brunette slapped a palm against one of her cheeks before continuing to fondle her most private region. Had she just been spanked?

"Shhhhh! Keep those eyes closed and remember what I've taught you. The best way to understand a treatment is to know its application inside out. This way you can get to grips with every aspect and relate to the patient. You have a perfect behind by the way."

Masters shook her head, deep embarrassment and confusion battling this flattery:

"Well it is perfect. Now seeing as you’re so interested I suppose I could demonstrate how to work with the female posterior... Just stay still whilst I make some adjustments."

Masters obediently stayed in position against the board as Thirteen crossed to the lecture room's door and locked it, before pulling the blind. Then she opened her rucksack and pulled out a tub of her homemade lubricant.

The clear gel was a freshly mixed batch of thirteen's secret aphrodisiac. When applied to a woman's privates the formula drastically increases sex drive by stimulating hormones. The poor virgin redhead wouldn't know what hit her.

Thirteen repositioned herself behind the anxious girl, placing the now open tub on the rim of the blackboard before them, where chalk was usually kept.

Masters didn't resist when she felt Dr. Hadley press a hand into the small of her back forcing her to turn her head so that her cheek was against the chalky surface. Her bosoms soon followed suit. This left her back arched and her butt dangerously vulnerable.

"Do you trust me Masters, as your teacher??"

"Of course I do." 

And the redhead genuinely did trust Thirteen, in spite of her current vulnerability. Dr. Hadley was a colleague and her teacher. Masters was so desperate to be a better doctor she was prepared to sacrifice a little dignity.

"Alright, then I need you to lean forward more and widen your stance. That's better.”

Thirteen used her feet to push Masters' own further apart before pulling the girl's hips back into her own. Then her hands delved back between the soft globes beneath her.

Masters shuddered as Dr. Hadley began sliding her hands slowly, almost sensually up the back of her thighs before finally reaching her virgin behind, pushing her skirt up and around her waist. The brunette then began methodically squeezing and weighing her soft globes as if her butt was a ripe piece of fruit. 

Martha remembered however, what her fellow doctor had told her and visualized the female posterior whilst her own was so close to being violated. Thankfully for Thirteen this kept her distracted enough to keep her anxiety at bay.

Behind the brunette licked her lips, eyes glued to the succulent baby bottom of the girl before her. She was so innocent, so easy to manipulate. Even the intern's panties reflected her virginity, girly y-fronts decorated with bright rainbow colours. The brunette didn't let this distract her from her prize however and slipped the tiny childish garment over the girl's butt, focusing on the rosebud concealed beneath.

Master's opened her dark eyes once more as she felt her undies drop to between her spread ankles, suddenly realizing the true nature of this learning technique. She was prepared to step back and confront Thirteen on this latest development, but the brunettes strong stance still held the redhead powerless, against the board.

"Dr. Hadley, its just... I'm not sure if I'm ready to experience this; I'm not even a full doctor yet." 

Thirteen pressed her crotch and chest into the girl's back, becoming flush with her prey against the blackboard, brushing hair over Masters’ ear before breathing into it seductively:

"This will liberate you Masters. Even help loosen up your patient care. I'm doing all the work after all. Why would you back out?"

Thirteen rubbed the girl's tight ring with one hand, drawing a finger around it soothingly and in ever-smaller circles. This distracted the girl's attention from what the other hand was doing, delving into the tub just beside them and gathering gel between her digits. 

"I- I know, but I've never even been touched d-down there. And I ate recently..."

"I'll be nice and gentle, just visualize what I'm doing to you and name the components I touch. Easy."

"ohhkay, I... mmmmpph! I ohh, unngh!"

Masters whimpered as she felt her soft virginal cheek being pulled forcefully apart before a long finger was worked into her tight sphincter. It felt so wrong and yet immediately she became hotter and wet. 

Thirteen had to push hard to insert her index finger; the redhead was so tight and tensed up. The young girl had to rise up onto her tiptoes just to accommodate the intrusion and she desperately widened her already stretched stance. Clearly she was going to have to relax the girl further. So without waiting for permission she moved her other hand between Masters' legs, cupping the quivering girls snatch and then messaging her soft clitoris. 

Masters bucked involuntarily pressing herself even harder into the wall, before feeling a new sensation. This other intrusion into her other most private orifice felt good, really good. The slightest movement sent waves of pleasure to her brain and within seconds she was more relaxed, even wanting more.

Thirteen felt the girl beneath sigh and uncoil from her built up tension. The redhead was like putty in her hands, melting into the older doctor. Then she felt the poor girl's stomach rumble and braced herself.

Masters groaned and reddened violently as she began involuntarily passing gas; her whole body shaking as she got some much needed release.

Thirteen grinned, this girl was so tightly wound that this reaction had been inevitable. And the fart had been an adorable drawn out squeak.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Hadley, that was totally inappropriate and embarrassing. I..."

Thirteen cut her off sharply: "Shhhhh. It's totally natural. The first thing you need to learn as a doctor is to give up on embarrassment, you need to let these things fly to put your patient at ease." Thirteen rubbed her the redhead's stomach, before continuing: "Just remember that you can't control your reaction and focus on how your body's automatic responses. I'm going to go deeper now."

Thirteen then began adding another finger, slowly and as softly as possible. Masters' adorable rosebud clamped down on both hard but this was only a minor defensive reaction and soon Thirteen had squeezed in two digits up to the knuckle. Then to loosen her up sufficiently, the brunette began twisting and turning them inside the girl's back passage. 

The small redhead struggled to get a hold of what was being done to her. The sensation of her mentor's fingers delving into her behind both extremely strange but also weirdly pleasurable. As Dr. Hadley twisted her hand around her sphincter the small girl gradually began to move in sync with her.

Martha nearly buckled when Thirteen withdrew her fingers, but then tensed as a cold gel was slapped in generous quantities onto her anus and then pressed deep into her sphincter. Soon she began to feel a growing warmth which made it increasingly hard for her to concentrate on her knowledge of the digestive tract. 

Thirteen watched the redhead fall apart before her, as Masters began twitching and gyrating involuntarily. Soon her thighs began rubbing together feverishly as the gel began dripping down her stockings. Thirteen had to physically stop and pull the girl's legs apart before continuing. Dealing with an intense virgin like Masters was tougher than she first thought possible.

Masters felt a hand rise to her mouth and instinctively opened it to speak. Before she could however the digits, which until recently had been in her butt, were stuffed between her pink lips. 

The redhead gagged, attempting to spit out the digits, unable to comprehend what she was tasting. Before she could respond properly however Dr. Hadley’s other hand speared back into her own pooper and she was pressing herself against the board once more. This time another digit had been added and Martha was glad to have a distraction, whilst sucking hard helped her to keep quiet.

The brunette's hand also tasted surprisingly good, long fingers sliding deep into her own mouth. She sucked at them diligently. The red head realized she was tasting her own ass, which was both tart and earthy. But it felt so good, almost addictive like she was sucking on her own thumb. At least, that was how she rationalized it.

Thirteen kept Masters hooked to her fingers, knowing the redhead was powerless to resist the intoxicating gel. The girl was soon slurping greedily at her hand like she was possessed and this made it easy for the brunette to focus on the girl's exposed behind.

So the young doctor redoubled her efforts now using four fingers to spread her formula over the tight walls of Masters’ anus, swirling and pumping until the girl was even more cooperative.

By this point the usually uptight teacher's pet was bouncing Lewdly on the young doctor's hand, still desperately trying to reach the fingers above her face, balancing on her toes to reach them. This just gave Thirteen easier access.

Masters moaned deliriously when Thirteen finally pulled her left hand free and was then forced to grit her teeth as it joined the other in sodomising her butt hole. To Masters it felt like she was being torn apart as two sets of fingers began exploring her sphincter, prying her cheeks wide apart. 

Thirteen saw tears begin to build up in the corners of the redhead's eyes and felt a pang of guilt. So she slowed her penetration once more and squeezed herself against the young redhead, cooing into her ear.

"Ohhh, it's okay. You’re doing so well. Just remember to concentrate on the feelings I'm giving you and to hold still.  
Good girl, that's it, push back. Good girl!"

Masters blushed. She loved praise and still idolised the doctor that was working away at her. The redhead was always desperate to please figures of authority. And the pleasure soon outweighed the pain, confusing the already lost girl further. The pumping twisting sensation burned her loins with intense pleasure unlike anything she had felt before. So weird and wonderful. And then suddenly she was left feeling horribly empty as thirteen pulled away, her fingers coming free with a loud pop.

"okay I think I've loosened you up enough for you to experience a small colonoscopy." thirteen said as she crossed to the desk and open her bag once more. From within it she pulled her favourite strap on.

The brunnette then stepped behind the shaking girl once more before deftly unbuckling her own belt and pulling down her slacks. Then the young doctor strapped the large member around her own waist before bracing herself against Masters, teasing the head between the girl's legs.

Now The best way for you to learn here is if I stay still and you do the work, so you need to back onto my scope and press it into yourself. Think you can do that?"

Masters nodded and stepped backwards on shaky legs. Thirteen bent her knees to make up for their significant height difference.

Masters felt a hard object press between her cheeks and saw the colonoscope in her mind's eyes. She bent further forward before guiding the tip into her butthole. She cried out as the large member entered her behind gradually, the excessive lubrication of the gel making the job considerably easier.

Thirteen watched, wide eyed as Masters speared herself on the dildo, bracing herself against the board so that her base stayed rigid. 

Masters hands swung around wildly, desperate to find enough purchase to continue but only finding open air. As a result she had no choice other than to grab at Dr. Hadley herself. 

This time it was Thirteen’s turn to gasp as master's flailing hands found her own panty clad ass cheeks, nails digging into her firm behind, her fingers tangling in the red lace of her thong. As the anal invasion continued Masters even tightened her grip, unintentionally giving a wedgy to the superior doctor. Thirteen loved the sensation.

In this position Inch by inch the dildo penetrated the helpless girl, taking her anal virginity as her rosebud was forced wide open around the large shaft. Masters panted freely but eventually had all 12 inches of the dildo deep into her ass, the tip embedded in her lower colon. 

Finally Masters registered her soft bottom slapping naked thighs behind her, but was incapable of reasoning, her focus entirely on the huge object that filled her rectum.

"Good girl!" said Thirteen, as patronizingly as ever "that's a nice stick." Thirteen began rotating her hips, swirling the dildo and the gel that covered it deep into the girl's bowels:

"Now you’re obviously spent so just hang onto me any I'll do all the pumping for you. Just keep remembering that we're now right into your colon. Take deep breaths, that will loosen your abdomen."

Thirteen began slowly removing the dildo. As she did Master's butthole squelched delightfully. The redhead squirmed, bracing herself, without the colonoscope deep in her sphincter she felt strangely empty and the contents of her bowels twitched unsettling.

Then she groaned and slumped back against Dr.Hadley as the brunette thrusted hard back into her butthole raising her onto her toes, before pulling back once again causing her to mewl pathetically.

Soon Thirteen had a regular rhythm going, pushing harder and faster into the long gone Masters. For all her intelligence and paranoia the girl had lost all of her composure. Her head lolled from side to side and her big brown eyes started upwards; unfocused on the ceiling. Her soft pink mouth was wide open, forming a silent 'O' as she was penetrated repeatedly.

Whilst she stuffed the young Intern, thirteen's hands were free to roam the girl's heaving body, the mind that controlled it too wrapped up to notice the fondling. 

For Thirteen this girl was just too adorable, all soft and warm. One hand played with Masters' belly button whilst the other fondled the redhead's glorious breasts, which bounced delightfully with each thrust. Soon both hardened as the brunette pinched each nipple, becoming points.

Master's was now unbearably hot, panting ferally whilst she shuddered like she was on a horse's saddle, not a fellow Doctor's dildo. Soon her pulse was racing and a stronger sensation spread from her loins, carrying her whole body.

"Dr-Dr. Hadley! I think I'm experiencing something new, my heart rate is increasingly exponentially whilst I'm feeling, ahhhh, pleasurable sensations."

Thirteen however, was just coming to a boil and wanted both of them to orgasm together, so when she had to speak convincingly:

"Those are bowel tremors, normal but not ideal! You need to fight those sensations, push them back down!"

Masters did her best, thinking of the diagram, now a little smudged before her, that depicted a woman's digestive tract.

Desperately she clenched her bowels, tensing her cheeks and abdomen. Dr. Hadley however just doubled her force, lifting the redhead clean off the floor now with each thrust. Master's teared up once more, drops mingling with the sweat on her face, now delirious with pleasure and fatigue:

"I-I, can't fight it anymore Dr. Hadley, It's too much!"

Thirteen groaned with effort, clenching her teeth before she came abruptly. Wildy she pitched forward, crushing Masters against the board as she orgasmed, hard. Throughout she never stopped thrusting, the redheads poor rectum pounded until it was effectively useless.

"Let go now!"

The young intern came on command, though to the hapless girl she had no idea of the pleasure's true nature. All of her body let go at once and she felt an immense sensation of release, her bowels rumbling as they were mercilessly squeezed. 

Then she burst repeatedly, her pussy giving way and squirting the board in front of them, spattering Master's diagram.

The girls clung to each other, exhausted. Slowly they began to come down, sliding down the board a little as Thirteen came to a stop. Both were utterly exhausted.

Thirteen eventually recovered enough before slowly beginning to pull her dildo free of the redhead's butt, but abruptly stopped when Master's exclaimed:

"Please don't. I- I don't think I can handle you doing that right now. I-I, just need a sec."

Unbeknownst to Thirteen, the redhead's attempts to stop the 'rectal tremors' had an unintended side affect. Clenching her abdomen had cause Master's to let go off her lunch, and it was taking all of her energy just to stop herself from soiling her superior Doctor.

Thirteen, turned Masters' head, saw the beads of sweat on her forehead, the strain in those big dark eyes, the fear and simply guessed the rest.

"Ohhh, I see... Can you hold it till you get to a bathroom?"

Masters gritted her teeth, shaking her head as she replied:

"if I move I'll burst. Ohhhh, this is so embarrassing."

Thirteen stroked Masters' hair cooing softly, them remembering the other items he had in her bag.

"it's okay, just hold still while I pull out the colonoscope. I can help you."

Thirteen stepped back, her dildo squelching free with a pop. Masters groaned and twitched but kept her eyes of the blackboard. Thirteen inspected the girl's once tight rosebud and cheeks as she removed the phallus and quickly pulled up her tight slacks. The redhead's butt was now bruised and gaping. No wonder this girl was on the verge of soiling herself, anyone would be.

The brunette then crossed to her bag, replacing her dildo and retrieving a round, plastic white instrument that she brought back over to Masters. Then she knelt behind the redhead, praying the girl was still holding strong as she quickly lathered the object in her special gel before raising it into position.

Martha yelped as another foreign object plunged into her sphincter, going deep inside before lodging itself there. Now she couldn't relieve herself even if she wanted to, her rectum effectively corked. Dr.Hadley had inserted a butt plug.

Thirteen stood back and admired the results, the girl shaking but now attempting to move, testing the foreign object in her loins. When it didn't give the redhead sighed and then groaned. Any sharp movements were uncomfortably tight and for reasons that deeply disturbed her the redhead was now even more aroused than before, the extra gel messing with her head.

Thirteen nodded approvingly: "That will do it, but try not to move too fast or bend over far, that won't end well."

The brunette then helped tidy the young intern up, pulling up her adorable panties before covering them with the ruffled up skirt around Master's hips. Then thirteen passed the redhead her books from the desk before leading her to the door."

"well I hope that was informative, you now should have a pretty good idea of what a patient feels when their digestive tract is pumped."

Masters nodded feebly, dark eyes still wide and unfocused. The redhead did react however, gasoing when Thirteen continued:

"This actually presents another learning opportunity. I want you to keep that plug in for the rest of the day. That will give you an even better understanding!"

Masters gaped: "But, but! I have another lecture now. I can't stay like this all day!"

Thirteen gave the girl her most authorative stare: "Don't disobey the teacher Masters, I could still fail you. Just think of this as unofficial extra credit and I'll see you tomorrow."

Thirteen squeezed the girl's soft behind fondly before sending her away, grinning from ear to ear.

Masters walked away slowly, moving awkwardly. Her stance was noticeably wider than usual.

The teacher's pet wouldn't take another note all day, incapable of sitting still or focusing. Instead she would fidget and squirm on her sore butt, desperate to relieve herself and hornier than ever before. 

Thirteen laughed as she locked her the lecture room's door, strutting away down the corridor. Very satisfied.

Masters would be getting a few more private lessons is week.


End file.
